


Vox Machina Win a Pub Quiz

by Lordoflesamis



Series: Dive Bars and Dick Jokes- Modern Vox Machina [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Grog is getting ladies, Modern vox machina, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordoflesamis/pseuds/Lordoflesamis
Summary: After losing a pub quiz rather miserably, the group now known as Vox Machina recover from their hangovers and decide to do better next time. Pike struggles with her feelings for Percy and her feelings for Scanlan, Keyleth is flustered when newcomer Vax seems to show an interest in her, Vex sets out to seduce the awkward but dashingly handsome Percival and Scanlan endeavors to reconnect with old friends Pike and Grog.Sequel to Vox Machina Lose a Pub Quiz https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916911 but could maybe be read alone.





	Vox Machina Win a Pub Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a labour of love, I really hope you enjoy it!

Vax and Vex lived in a small but up-scale apartment a short walk from the pub. It was finely decorated, supposedly minimalist in style, but cluttered with the twins’ belongings from the decade that they’d lived there. As Vax came to consciousness he hit his head on the bedside table, causing a stack of papers and a vase to fall on the floor with a noise far too loud for the hangover he was experiencing. 

“Vax’ildan, dearest, please refrain from making so much noise.” Shaun Gilmore, Vax’s boyfriend of a year and a half, stirred from his sleep to throw a heavy arm over Vax, tugging him back into a spooning position. 

“Sorry Shaun” Vax grinned, still in disbelief that he got to wake up every morning beside this man. 

Gilmore ran an antique shop on the high street, he had for ten years now. When Vax had come in, a cocky young antique’s dealer who thought he could flirt his way to discounts, Shaun had humoured him, thinking he was doing him a favour and boosting his ego- until he realised suddenly that he had been playing into Vax’s hands since the beginning. The realisation hadn’t, as it might have had, come with anger, but instead the happy realisation that the reason for this was affection. He had been practically giving these things to Vax to make him happy; to see his excited grin and hear his grateful flattery. He had waited over a year for Vax to confess before finally taking matters into his own hands and kissing that smug victory grin off his face one fateful day. 

They’d been together- and hopelessly dramatic about it- since. “I’m probably not as hungover as you,” Shaun continued, pressing a kiss to Vax’s shoulderblade, “But I have been up late the last few nights.” 

“Working late?” Vax asked, face pressed into his pillow.

“Yes, of course! I have to keep finding items for you to steal from me.” Gilmore laughed, sighing and curving himself back around him, “Is your sister as dead as you are?” 

“She drank like a horse last night so… she’ll be fine.” Vax smirked, and his boyfriend laughed airily.

“My kind of woman.”

“I’m still your favourite though, right?” Vax grinned, and Gilmore chuckled.

“Maybe. Are you making breakfast?”

///

There was something terrible in her mouth. It tasted like tequila. “Oh no.” Pike said, and rolled over in her bed, burying her face into the pillows and scrunching her eyes shut, hoping it would pass along with the headache that had sprung to existence with her consciousness. 

Somewhere else in the house Grog was asleep- she could hear his snoring- but there was a pottering about. “Wilhand’s up.” She muttered, before groaning and forcing her aching body to sit in bed, blinking rapidly as the room span around her. 

“Oh Saranrae help me,” she mumbled, falling back onto the pillows with a satisfying ‘whump’. As she laid there, she got the vague impression that someone was in bed with her, and she jerked herself upright with a gasp- before calming down immediately to see that it was Keyleth. 

“Oh Kiki.” She said, softly, then curled herself into her lanky friend, “It’s you.” 

Keyleth was as tall and thin as Pike was short and stocky. It was good for reaching high and low places, and cuddling, but bad for taking photos together. Pike’s head was hurting too much to think about it, or anything else for that matter, right now. 

“I wish I was dead.” She muttered, giggling when a very hoarse-sounding keyleth spoke.

“Noooo Pike don’t say that. You have….” She paused to yawn, burying her face into the pillows, “So much to live for.”

“But Kiki…” she groaned, only slightly exaggerating how shitty she felt. 

“No Pike you’re…. pretty and smart…” Keyleth groaned a little, “And stronger than all of us.”

Pike chuckled, closing her eyes and sighing, a contented noise that swiftly turned into a groan of misery, “Oh Saranrae, I did shots with Scanlan last night.”

“Yeah you did.” A third voice in the room made both her and Keyleth startle, grabbing at one another and sitting bolt upright in Pike’s bed. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Percy said from the sofa, putting his glasses on from where they’d been folded on side table, “I didn’t mean to surprise you.” 

“Percy?” Keyleth spoke as Pike threw herself once more back into the cushions, “You alright? You look… green.”

“I don’t ah… I don’t feel well.” Percy said, then stood up suddenly and left the room, the sound of vomiting following shortly after.

“Oh poor thing,” Pike said, “I should go check on him-“

“Pike.” Keyleth said, seriously, and the two shared a look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pike said, eventually, before climbing out of bed, her heart beating quick in her chest.

Keyleth sighed, a little frustrated for a number of reasons, and lay in dazed silence for a few minutes before her phone rang. Groaning, she turned to grab it off the nightstand on Pike’s side of the bed, stretching her long arms towards it before finally admitting she had to lift her aching body to do it, “Hello it’s Keyleth, who is dying- who is calling me on my deathbed?”

“Hi Darling! I’m going to go for a run!” Vex’s voice made her grimace, “Would you or any of your ridiculously gorgeous friends be up for it?”

“You’re kidding. You drank like twice what I did, Vex!” She said, stretching her legs and yawning. 

There was a slight commotion outside, making her look over her shoulder, and Percy appeared in the doorway.

“V-Vex?” he asked, “F-from last night?”

Keyleth frowned. Percy seemed… flustered, “Yeah, she wants to know if anyone fancies a jog this morning. Maybe Pike or Grog?”

“Oh, I’ll go.” Percy said, then pulled a face as if he instantly regretted it. Before Keyleth could laugh at him, Vex’s voice made her jump.

“Oh is that Percival? Definitely invite him!” she sounded far too happy for Keyleth’s liking, but she grinned sadistically at Percy, who had gone a little green.

“She’s very excited for you to join her, Percy.” She said, a little mean-spirited, and he gave her a nervous smile.

“Er right. Better go get dressed then.” He said before practically sprinting down the hall. 

Pike reappeared in the doorway, mouth pressed together in a tight-lipped smile.

Keyleth hummed a little and opened her arms, which her friend gratefully climbed into. “Okay Vex have fun on your hell walk. I’m gonna cuddle Pike and get food.”

“Ah you have my brother’s way of dealing with hangovers.” Vex said, “Okay darling I’ll talk to you later.”

Keyleth put her phone on the bedside table and turned to look at the blonde head of hair burying into her scrawny shoulder, where her tattoos began. “Hey buddy. Wanna talk about it?”

“No” said Pike, “I want greasy food and to punch a punching bag and then to sleep forever.” 

“I completely understand that.” Keyleth said, , “Shall I ask who’s up for breakfast?” 

Kiki to VOX MACHINA: Hey guys! Anyone up for breakfast??? <3 

There was a pause until her phone began to chorus with notifications.

Scanman: Did you have to ask? I’ll get us a table at the usual place xxx

Big Guy (Nickname changed by Vax’ildan, 00:13): Yh just gimme 10

Allura, Don’t Change My Name Anymore Guys: Me and Kima are having ice cream and watching friends so it’s a hard no for getting up right now!

“Tell them to give us at least 30 minutes,” Pike said from where she was nuzzling into Keyleth’s tank top. 

They stayed like that for a while, Pike groaning and Keyleth patting her hair and rubbing her back. After a few minutes they heard a “Shit!” as Percy stumbled out of his room and ran downstairs, footsteps echoing around the house.

“She is very pretty.” Pike said, miserably.

 

////

Very Pretty isn’t how Vex would describe herself. Hot, maybe. Certainly attractive. Definitely sexy. As she stretched in the mirror by the doorway to their apartment, she admired the way her muscles flexed under her turquoise sports bra and leggings- tight as she always liked them. She tied her hair back into a high ponytail rather than her signature braid- she was going to be exercising, after all. She did, however, pause to put on makeup- she was going to be seeing Percival, after all. She giggled as a large shaggy dog butted its nose against her thighs, grunting as if to ask her to stay.

“No, Trinket, you can cuddle Uncle Vax and Gilmore or you can come jogging with me. Which one buddy?”

Her baby sniffed, but somewhat reluctantly went to the door, wagging his tail dutifully. “Good boy Trinket!” she grinned, grabbing his cheeks and petting him, making his tail go faster, whacking against the carpet with loud Thunk Thunk Thunk noises as she put his leash on. 

The air was cold but relieving to her too-hot hungover body as she jogged to the bus stop- while the aim of this was exercise, Keyleth lived a little while away, and she didn’t intend on arriving exhausted and sweaty, or burning out before she was with company. Trinket bounded alongside her, his mouth open, fur flying in the breeze, sticking to her side as he was want to do. As the two of them climbed up onto the bus, she sent a text to Vax, and absent-mindedly petted Trinket as the world began to fly by. 

To Vax: Yo Scrawny, I’m out jogging, tell Gilmore that I’m expecting some of his famous pancakes when I get in!

From Vax: You can have them over my dead body, Stubby. 

Then, a few seconds later;

From Vax: I still love you though xxx

Smiling, she put her phone away, and glared at a man who was wolf-whistling behind her, his eyes greedy and expression lecherous. “Good thing I have you here, buddy.” She said to Trinket, “You’ll hold me back if I try and strangle that guy.” 

Percy was stood outside in jogging shorts and a t-shirt that was definitely a size too big for him, his cheeks red from cold exposure, posture awkward- but he was still handsome, even with those dark circles under his eyes and his skinny legs. This’ll do him some good, Vex thought as she slowed to a stop, grinning. “Good Morning Percival.”

“Ah, good morning, Vex’ahlia.” He said, pink in the face, “Who’s this?”

“Oh this is Trinket!” she beamed, and inwardly hoped that her dog liked him- Trinket had very good taste in men, in her experience- “My darling boy.”

Percy laughed a little at the name, before ducking down to be level with trinket, “Hello there my good man.” And stuck his hand out, a suddenly serious expression on his face. Trinket sniffed at his hand before licking it, making him chuckle, and he looked up to meet a very pleased looking Vex’ahlia. 

“Ready for this?” she asked, and he could’ve sworn he saw a glint of sadism in her beautiful, beautiful eyes. 

“I… yes.” He said, feeling his heart beat like a hummingbird. 

“Hell yeah!” Vex’ahlia grinned, turning on her heel and beginning to jog, her ponytail swaying behind her, Trinket trotting obediently at her heel. 

Even if it hurts, Percy thought as he staggered after her, kinda worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, it really makes me feel awesome!


End file.
